Revenge is Sweetest When There's an Audience
by Lord Blood
Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban, and a year later, he escapes. He eliminates the Dark Lord with naught but a thought, and soon the world is begging for his forgiveness. Too bad they won't receive it. Crazy!Harry. Oneshot.


Revenge is Sweetest When There's an Audience

Summary: Harry is sent to Azkaban, and a year later, he escapes. He eliminates the Dark Lord with naught but a thought, and soon the world is begging for his forgiveness. Too bad they won't receive it. Crazy!Harry. Oneshot.

This story is inspired by Corwalch's Do Not Meddle in the Affairs of Wizards on HPFandom. For me, it is the very best betrayal fic ever written.

-

365 days. That was the number of days he had been trapped in this prison. There were no windows to count the numbers of setting and rising suns. Oh no. He counted the days by the number of meals he was served. One for each day. The meal wasn't even anything a _dog _would eat. It was a type of black mush, with no real minerals or nutrients. The guards probably just fed them that stuff to keep up the pretense of sustaining their prisoners with "food".

365 days ago, he had been brought before to court and given a trial. Barely. He watched each one of his friends testify that he was a crazy, psycho lunatic.

Here's what happened.

A week before his trial, Dumbledore and Fudge were having a meeting in the Ministry, when Percy Weasley (Weatherby to Fudge) burst in and started shouting about how Harry Potter walked into the Atrium and started shooting the Killing Curse left and right, laughing all the while. Dumbledore and Fudge headed towards the Atrium after a minute of standing around in shock, only to catch a glimpse of Harry Potter's back as he ran around a corner. The pair heard a loud crack, and soon followed. They turned the corner, only to find Harry lying on the ground, unconscious, wand in hand. Dumbledore grabbed his wand and performed a spell to let him check what spells the wand last performed. His shocked face turned grim at the revelation. Harry Potter had snapped and killed several people.

For Harry, he was just resting on his back after the Ministry debacle in his room at 4 Privet Drive when all went black. When he woke up again, he was strapped to a chair and a man was reading the charges brought up against him. He tried to protest, or at least ask for Veritaserum, but no, Fudge yelled that both he and Dumbledore had _saw _Harry do it, so there was no need to waste government money to get some Veritaserum. Following the trial, in which he was he was obviously judged guilty, Harry was dragged out of the court, where he was met in the atrium by his best friends.

"Please, Hermione. Ron. Ginny. Neville. Luna! Please, you guys believe me, right? Remus?" he had begged.

His only answer was a chorus of "Incendio!"'s. The targets of said spells were the only thing that he had ever cherished. His Invisibility Cloak, his Firebolt, and the album of his parents. As he watched his possessions burn, he could only scream his anguish. The two Auror guards then dragged him away, all the while enduring Harry's pained screams.

About six months into his imprisonment, the pain of the Dementors started to fade. Instead, he felt a small pulsing deep inside of him. It made him feel strong, and he clung to that last hope.

Now, after a whole year of imprisonment, he felt better than ever. Yeah, he knew how ironic that sounded. But it was the truth.

He realized that the small pulsing was actually his magical core, and that it was growing. And grow it did. It continued to grow and grow until he felt he could use magic wandlessly. This was evident when one day, his food arrive, and he thought about how wonderful it would be if the black mush was a nice sherperd's pie. It immediately became one. He was surprised, and ate his food. The next day, he tried it again, only this time hoping for some fish and chips. He got that too. Wondering if it was just the food, he imagined having a book of defense appear in his hands, and bam! A book of defense appeared. He kept testing his powers more and more, and then he thought, '_Can I give myself an overhead view of what the Weasley's are doing?_' A mirror appeared on the wall, and when he looked into it, he could see Mrs. Weasley cooking in the kitchen, and the two youngest Weasleys sitting at the table.

Oh man, and the visions. The visions from Voldemort had at first traumatized him, but when he found his new powers, he started to listen in from an objective point of view. He watched the Dark Lord torture his followers, give out instructions, develop plans, and more. At first, he thought about just leaving the Wizarding World and leaving Voldemort to the people to face once he got out, but he knew he couldn't. He had to get him back. For his parents. For Sirius. For Cedric.

Speaking of visions, he received another one yesterday of Voldemort's plan to attack Azkaban.

"We will conquer the prison tomorrow at noon, and retrieve your brethren. I will then approach Potter to recruit him. None of you are to hurt, understand?" Voldemort had told his followers. "Snape, inform Dumbledore of our plans."

"Of course, my Lord," the greasy-haired man had said without question. He was a good follower at that.

It was almost noon now, and Harry was expecting Voldemort's forces and the Order to arrive any second. An explosion a second later just confirmed that.

'_It's time,_' Harry thought. With a wave of his hand, the bars to his cell disappeared. Slowly stumbling his way out (as he could not fix his physical state), he soon found the light. Raising his hand to block out the glaring rays of the sun, Harry yawned. Although his yawn was not in any way loud, the simplest of gestures caught the attention of everyone the field in front of him.

-

_An hour earlier_

With a loud chorus of cracks, several dozen men dressed in a black garb with white masks appeared on the lonesome island of Azkaban. They immediately headed towards the castle that stood at the center of the island. Suddenly, shrill shrieks were heard, followed closely by the torturous screams of several men.

Another loud chorus of cracks were heard. This time, a group of ragtag citizens appeared, few looking like seasoned fighters. Yet another chorus of cracks sounded, and this time, men dressed in the blue cloaks of the Aurors appeared.

Without delay, curses of all colors of the spectrum were thrown. From the Death Eaters, a sickly green was the most prevalent color. From the blue-cloaked Aurors and the various citizens that made up the Order of the Phoenix, red was the color seen most often.

The maniacal cackling of a madman was then heard. "Dumbledore, you have failed your precious savior!" the Dark Lord Voldemort yelled to his nemesis, the great Light Lord, Albus Who-Cares-What-His-Other-Names-Are Dumbledore.

"Savior? He's not our savior!" a red-haired boy yelled. Obviously a Weasley. "He's one of you!" the boy spat. "Stupid dark wizards!"

Voldemort laughed in return. "Dark wizard? Oh, he's not one...yet. Thanks to you sending your innocent savior to Azkaban, he will be soon, though!"

"Innocent?!" the gasps of surprise were heard all around.

"Oh yes, didn't you know? He was framed, and you of the Light immediately throw him into the great Azkaban!"

More gasps were heard. How could they believe that their savior was evil? At the time, it was just impossible to for Harry Potter to be innocent, and yet now, they realized their folly of not using Veritaserum.

"He will no doubt gladly join my ranks," Voldemort continued, only to be interrupted by Dumbledore.

"He will do no such thing. We will explain our mistake, and Harry will come back to us! He would never join the one who murdered his parents."

"That's what you think, you old doddering fool! I have sent him countless visions, all of what I have done, and what I planned to do. I showed him the pleasure of torturing the Muggles, of killing the Mudbloods, and not once did he protest!"

Gasps, yet again, were heard, but this time in outrage. Their savior would not stray from the light! ...Would he?

-

_Now_

Curses of all different kinds of colors soon stopped flying, and all present turned to face him. All but one was shocked to see him: Voldemort.

"Ah. Harry. It's so nice to see you. It's been so long, hasn't it? Since the moment your _friends _locked you away? Wouldn't you like to join me? To get revenge on them?" Voldemort finished softly, arm extended, as if Harry was a little boy who needed to hold his mother's arm to cross the street.

Without a word, Harry slowly stumbled his way towards Voldemort, while all the people present sat there and watched, jaws hanging. Had they really screwed up so badly?

When Harry was five meters away from Voldemort, still visible to the people, he stood up straight (or as straight as he could), and said in loud, clear voice. "You are not strong enough to call yourself a Dark Lord. I will show you true power."

Voldemort, reeling back as if struck physically, snarled. "So you will not join me then? Pity. Then you must die!"

The Dark Lord silently sent a black curse at Harry. The crowd watched, breaths held, as he did nothing and stared the spell down. Some thought he was too scared to do anything, yet others thought he was delusional and did not know what was happening.

Suddenly, Harry lifted his hand, and aimed his palm at the incoming curse. Without a word, the spell stopped, before turning back and hitting Voldemort in the chest. The Dark Lord then screamed a scream of agony. Light burst forth from his mouth, much like the Diary-Tom did back in second year when the diary was stabbed by the basilisk fang. Six other lights emerged. Five came from places across the sea in various parts of the world, and one came from Harry's own scar.

Along with Voldemort's pained screams came six other wails, each following the various bursts of light. The voices all sounded the same, and Dumbledore realized that those were the screams of Tom himself.

'_The Horcruxes!_' Albus thought in shock.

When all the lights died down, all that was left of Voldemort was a pile of ash. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Seeing how some Death Eaters were getting ready to Apparate away, Harry waved his hand, and all the people with Dark Marks were frozen stiff from the neck down, as if they were hit by a Petrificus Totalus.

Another wave of his hand, and several dozen more Death Eaters appeared in the same condition. It was obvious that these were Death Eaters who were not part of the Azkaban Assault, as this battle was later called. This time, instead of a wave of his hand, he flicked a finger at the prison, and several shrieks were heard. Inhuman shrieks.

"Harry!" a girl's voice yelled. "You defeated him!" She ran up to give him a hug, but was stopped physically by a barrier.

"Do not approach me, Granger," Harry said coldly.

"B-but Harry!" she yelled in protest.

A wave of the hand and she was banished back among the Order.

Harry stood atop the hill at which Azkaban rested. He looked down upon the Aurors and Order members there, before snorting. "Before I leave, I would like to show you a demonstration of my power, so that you may regret ever imprisoning me."

He waved his hand at an area off to the side, where there was a lot of room. Fudge, several reporters, and Draco Malfoy appeared. All looked confused, until Harry thrust his hand forward at them. A beam shot out from his hand and connected to the foreheads of all present.

"I have shown you the past five minutes, and would like you reporters to do your jobs."

"What the hell, Potter, what am I doing here?! And how are you doing all of this?!" Malfoy shouted, asking the question that all seemed to want to know (in fact, he asked BOTH questions).

"You wait your turn, little Ferret. I'll show you yet. Now, reporters, write my words down, word for word." Harry cleared his throat before throwing his arms wide and looking up to the side. "I was betrayed by my best friends. Broken by a corrupt government system. Defeated by the whims of a pathetic politican (here Fudge reddened). I will show you today, how wrong it was of you to throw me in here."

He pulled his hands back towards himself, and every single Death Eater had their legs locked and their arms spread. It was the classic symbol of crucification. Harry pointed at one of the crucified Death Eaters, and the floating man came to a stop next to Harry. He reached up and pulled the mask away, to reveal none other than Fudge's financial source. Lucius Malfoy. A flick of his finger, and Lucius' hand brings his wand up.

Startled, several of the Aurors and Order members brought their own wands up, thinking that Malfoy was going to attack.

Malfoy, the younger one, gaped and reddened. "How dare you?! How dare you frame me father, you-you-you Mudblood!"

Harry tisked at the naive Draco, before silencing him with a look.

"I can so easily take over the world, you know? If I wanted to, I could kill Dumbledore just by thinking about it. But I won't. You aren't worth my time. And neither is the world. This is what I could do if I really wanted to." Harry waved his hand forward (he seemed to be doing this a lot recently), and another Death Eater flew forward from the sideline. A flick of the finger, and the mask disappeared. The face of Walden Macnair appeared. Harry pointed his hand at Macnair, and Lucius seemed to do the same, however involuntarily. Macnair's eyes widened, and he seemed to be mouthing the word "no".

"You are accused of being a Death Eater. How do you plead?" No answer was given. "Guilty it is then." Harry threw his hand forward, and all expected something to fly from his hand. Unfortunately, that was not to be. A green spell flew from Lucius' wand and hit Macnair straight in the chest. Macnair opened his mouth to scream, but by then, he was already dead, his eyes glazed over, and his figure suddenly drooping. Harry waved at Macnair, and the corpse fell to the ground, as if it was a puppet whose strings have just been cut.

"But that's not all. Here comes the fun part!" The people present were still too shocked to say a word, but the reporters were frantically taking pictures and writing words down.

Harry stuck his index finger in the air, before turning it towards himself. Every single Death Eater's wand followed his action. Their hands involuntarily moved and the end where the spell comes out were pointed at their heads. Most of them immediately started screaming for mercy, having figured out what he was going to do.

"Any last words?" Harry asked, ignoring the pleas to stop, both from the Death Eaters, and from Dumbledore. "No? Alright then. See you in hell!"

Hundreds of flashes of green were seen, and then, like Macnair, all fell down like a cut puppet. The reporters screamed at the sight of this unmerciful slaughter. Fudge, Dumbledore, his Order, and the Aurors paled dramatically.

Harry giggled. "Now, do you need more proof? I am invincible. I cannot be stopped, if I wanted to take over the world. More proof!" Harry waved his hand at one of the Aurors, whose hand immediately brought his wand up to his forehead.

Multiple yells for him to stop were heard, but Harry ignored them all. "Bye, Mr. Auror!" Rather than a flash of green as the people expected, a flash of red was seen, and the Auror fell down. Dumbledore rushed over and ran a diagnostic spell, only to realize that the man was only unconscious. It was the stunning spell.

When he announced this to everyone, many sighed and placed a hand over their hearts. The experience could've caused heart attacks!

"As I said before, I'm not interested in ruling the world. In fact, I'm not even interested in staying in the Magical World. Here, let me show you my proof. I swear on my magic that I will never comment about gay Dumbledore looks in his robes. So mote it be." Harry suddenly glowed, indicating the swearing of a magical oath.

Everyone looked on in shock. What did this have to do with his "proof"?

"Hey Dumbledore," Harry called out.

The man in question immediately gaped, as he realized Harry's plans. "No, Harry! Don't do this! The Wizarding World needs you! Please!"

"Yeah, I know they need me. It's exactly why I'm doing this! Now before I do this, I just have to say: I hope you all burn in hell!" Harry replied with a cackle. "Dumbledore, you look really gay in your robes!" A loud shatter was heard, as if a pane of glass was suddenly destroyed. Harry's look of glee was immediately replaced by one of sudden pain. He gasped twice, before putting his hand above his heart. He opened his mouth, and a large ball of something flew out into the sky above. The ball itself was at least twenty feet in diameter, and it looked like a miniature sun, with the way it shined so brightly. The smarter ones (namely, Granger and Dumbledore) realized that it was his magical core, and their jaws dropped at the size of it.

The shattering of glass was heard again, and the ball of light suddenly exploded. Accompanying that was a loud scream of pain. When the light disappeared, all present saw the crumpled form of Harry Potter, lying on the ground. Several people, mostly the ones he called friends before being imprisoned, rushed forward.

Just as they got close enough to touch him, Harry raised an object into the air. "Tally ho, on we go!" With a pop, he was gone.

-

A/N: Here's a thought. Magical oaths...aren't that strong. All they do is take away the user's magic. So what if the person was willing to sacrifice it? And even if it was on their life, the way the books picture it, the oaths make sure that the person violates it first before dealing its punishment. So say a man gives an oath that he will not reveal the location of the Order's hq, and it turns out that he's a Death Eater who is willing to sacrifice his life to further Voldemort's cause (it sounds more like Bella). He tells Voldemort the location, and then BAM! The guy is dead. Too late, the location is already lost.

Anyway, this was just a short little thing I thought of halfway into reading Corwalch's story. My oneshot could've been a little bit better explained, or more elaborated on, but I mostly just wanted to get to the last few parts where Harry forces the Death Eaters to kill themselves and where he breaks the oath (it means his magic is gone, for those of you not intelligent enough to understand).

I hope you enjoy, because I sure enjoyed thinking of it.


End file.
